


Adored

by 1000trillionpercent



Category: Youtubers, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Clothed Sex, Cuckolding, Facials, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mark is a cuck, More Tyler/Ethan geared than anyhting, Multi, PWP, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, handjobs, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000trillionpercent/pseuds/1000trillionpercent
Summary: “It’s just nerves.” He says, a tone all too quiet and devoid of cheer for the younger male.
  
   
  Something stings in the center of Tyler’s chest. This arrangement might be important to him, but Ethan’s friendship outweighed that by a lot. Ethan, hell, everyone knew one could back out and the entire idea would be dropped.
  “There’s nothing to be worried about. And if you want out, it’s fine.” Tyler says, his voice soft, hands soothing up Ethan’s sides “This is to benefit all of us.”





	

Tyler gave a hum of contentment from his place under Ethan. His arms are wrapped around the smaller male’s waist, hiking up his shirt just that little bit for a stripe of the pale skin to be exposed. Ethan is in a similar state of content, nimble hands curled around both of Tyler’s index fingers as Tyler idly taps a beat against Ethan’s stomach.

 

Both of their attention is just barely on the television in front of them, Ethan finding himself paying more attention to the soft tap of his knuckles against hit stomach and occasionally trying to pick up on whatever song or tune Tyler is tapping out. He vocalizes his guesses for the first few, earning a kiss to his hair for each correct answer, though he stops once Tyler picks up on the opportunity and starts tapping out ‘All-Star’ and the theme song to Sonic the Hedgehog, though, he can’t help the laugh that bubbles up his throat regardless.

 

This is nice, easy. It calms the bubble of anxiety that had been forming in his throat from the moment Mark said they should go through with this. Tyler’s been patient, if not teasing, but everyone involved had an understanding of the level of awkwardness, especially on Ethan’s end. It’s not as if he doesn’t like this idea it’s just… jarring how excited Mark is of this. Will he want to do the same?  

 

Ethan’s visibly tensed, brows furrowed, fingers twisting a bit harder against Tyler’s, the slightest frown on his face. Tyler picks up on it quickly, tightening his grip on Ethan’s waist and pressing kisses to his neck and the backs of his shoulders. He ushers Ethan to turn around, mentally taking note of the way Ethan is avoiding his gaze and the unease in his entire demeanor.

 

“Was it something I said?” He tests, a crooked smile tugging the corner of his lips.

 

Something flashes in Ethan’s eyes, if only for a matter of seconds, and Ethan's curling his hands around Tyler’s fingers again.

 

“It’s just nerves.” He says, a tone all too quiet and devoid of cheer for the younger male.

 

Something stings in the center of Tyler’s chest. This arrangement might be important to him, but Ethan’s friendship outweighed that by a lot. Ethan, hell, everyone knew one could back out and the entire idea would be dropped.

 

“There’s nothing to be worried about. And if you want out, it’s fine.” Tyler says, his voice soft, hands soothing up Ethan’s sides “This is to benefit all of us.”

 

Ethan nods hesitantly, steals a glance up at Tyler before looking behind him at the clock. It’s a matter of minutes before he’ll be home. Ethan’s throat is closing, he can’t think.

 

“C-Can we start now?” He says, weakly, glancing up at Tyler for the briefest of seconds, “I’m in my own head right now I don’t… I don’t think I’ll have the courage once he gets here.”

 

Tyler seems wary, but nods. “Just let me know…” He trails off as Ethan nods.

 

They close the gap between each other slowly, hesitantly, starting off with just quick pecks. Ethan’s anxiety lessens, ever so little, as time passes. Tyler’s hand slides under Ethan’s shirt and Ethan gives a soft gasp. It’s just that for a while, and Ethan completely relaxes between the feeling of Tyler's lips on his own, the taste of his tongue, Tyler's roaming hand and barely-there scratches of dull nails. This is easy, he can handle this. Tyler trails down to his neck, kissing down the soft skin, lightly nipping at the bruises and hickeys Mark left just a few nights prior. Part of the agreement was Tyler couldn’t intentionally leave visible marks, now, Ethan slightly regrets making that rule.

 

He’s gotten more into it, let himself be the slightest bit vocal (even if it's only breathy gasps), and it’s not long before Tyler is pulling Ethan’s shirt up and off, fully exposing the younger male’s pale skin. Ethan’s breath hitches as Tyler focuses on pressing kisses to his shoulders. There's a soft click behind both of them, and Tyler looks up at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

 

“Couldn’t wait for me?” Mark says, tone upbeat and teasing.

 

Tyler gives Mark a smirk and Ethan turns around to offer an apologetic smile. Mark leans forward, pressing a kiss to Ethan’s hair.

 

“That’s fine, let’s get to it then?” Tyler nods, hooks his arms around Ethan’s knees, waits for Ethan to wrap his arms around his neck, and lifts both of them off the couch. Mark leads as Tyler carries Ethan into the room, Mark assuming his place on the chair at the foot of the bad and Tyler setting Ethan down and nudging him to lay back. Ethan complies happily, glancing over at Mark for the briefest of seconds before Tyler is pulling him into a kiss. Ethan nudges Tyler’s shirt up, hands exploring Tyler’s chest. Tyler props himself up on one hand, free hand undoing Ethan’s jeans and tugging them down, Ethan helping slightly by raising his hips.

 

Tyler palms Ethan’s cock through his boxers and Ethan lets out a gasp, head tilted back, hips rolling against the taller male’s motions. Ethan unbuckles Tyler’s belt with shaking hands, undoes the button and tugs his pants open, hand sliding in Tyler’s boxers and pumping his erection slowly. Tyler lets out a sigh, leaning down to capture Ethan’s lips in a kiss once again. Mark stands from his place as the chair to rummage through the bedside table, grabbing the bottle of lube and casually tossing it on the bed next to the two, before resuming his seat. Tyler glanced up, then down at the bottle, giving Mark a brief thankful look.

 

The motion of Ethan’s hand grows staggered, and he’s finding it progressively harder to think. This is real. This is real, it's actually happening. Sure, he’s had a crush on Tyler for quite some time, often wondered what it’d be like to be with him, occasionally had the suspicion that their playful touches and pet names were more than chaste friendly teasing, but this is real. He’d pretty much dropped the idea completely once he’d sparked something with Mark. He’d have never guessed Mark picked up anything between them, let alone let them at least play around with the idea of hooking up. But this… this is actually happening.

 

Ethan feels a bite at his hip that wakes him from his thoughts, sits up a bit and looks down to see Tyler with one hand on the waistband of his boxers. Tyler’s face is a look of questioning, and Ethan takes in a shaky breath before nodding, raising his hips to help Tyler get off the last scrap of clothing. Once the skin is exposed Tyler goes to work trailing kisses and bites along Ethan’s thighs. Ethan’s cock twitches and he can’t help the moans that leave him, and his face heats up as he hears the vibration of Tyler chuckling behind closed lips. Tyler wraps one hand around Ethan’s cock, pumping slowly, while he ducks a bit lower and leans in, tongue tracing and teasing Ethan’s entrance. Ethan’s hand are in Tyler’s hair in no time, fingers swirling the soft curls and nails gently scratching his scalp as Tyler presses his tongue in.

 

Tyler is much more skilled in his craft than Ethan anticipated, and he’s reduced to a gasping, groaning mess in record time, hands fighting or purpose in Tyler’s hair and the sheets of the bed as his hips roll against the other’s hand and mouth. He throws his head back, letting out an especially shaky moan before his head turns to Mark, feels his body heat up at the way his boyfriend is so intently watching his best friend fuck his lover. Ethan lets out a pathetic whimper, all the more embarrassed by Mark’s lust-filled look of complete adoration. Tyler sits up and Ethan’s hands fall uselessly on the bed, eyes flicking between his love and the brunette as Tyler uncaps the bottle and coats his fingers.

 

The first one goes in easy, Ethan’s hand resting on Tyler’s shoulder as Ethan lets out the smallest of gasps at the intrusion, and Tyler doesn’t give much time before he’s pressing a second in. Ethan’s head falls back, .eyes shut tight, as he adjusts to the second finger and Tyler making more of an effort to open him up. Mark gets up to excuse himself as Tyler presses a third in, returning with a damp cloth, placing it on the edge of the bed. He gets on the bed, sitting comfortably next to Ethan. He runs his hands through the younger male’s hair, cooing and humming softly as Ethan lets out numerous incoherent moans and grunts.

 

“Should’ve expected him to be vocal,” Tyler comments offhandedly, wiping his hand off with the cloth and ushering Ethan up and over until he’s on his hands and knees.

 

Mark gives a breathy laugh, “It’s hardly begun.” He pets Ethan’s hair as the younger male pants and whines, leaning back against Tyler’s hands kneading his ass.

 

Tyler pushes his pants down to his knees and slathers lube on his cock, gives himself a few idle pumps before he’s pressing into Ethan. The younger male’s thighs shake as his body attempts to adjust to each inch stretching him open, halfway through dropping down to his elbows and biting onto his forearm to stifle to the slew of curses and shaky moans that kept bubbling up. Once Tyler’s fully seated in, Ethan rests his forehead against the bed, taking several deep breaths while Mark gently pets his hair, tells him what a good boy he’s being, how proud he is. Ethan presses back against Tyler, and the taller male immediately gets the hint. Tyler rests one hand on the small of Ethan’s back as he begins moving his hips, giving short, shallow thrusts and gradually building the pace.

 

Ethan’s a wreck on no time, enthusiastically rocking his hips back against Tyler and practically begging for more in between pants. Tyler is happy to comply, both hands on Ethan’s hips. His nails dig into the fair skin as he pulls Ethan back into each thrust, Ethan raising himself back up on shaking arms as he rolls his hips along with Tyler’s guidance.

 

“Tyler, fuck” He gasps, voice almost hoarse. “God.”

 

Tyler gives a breathy laugh, leaning over Ethan and pressing kisses to his neck and shoulder blades, “Yeah? ‘S that good for you?”

 

“God, yes”

 

Ethan clenches his jaw, eyes shut tight, panting harshly through his teeth and fighting to struggling to swallow each groan that forms in his throat as Tyler pounds into him. Mark pauses his previous motion of petting Ethan’s hair to instead gently hold Ethan’s face in his hands. Mark speaks softly, a smile tugging the corner of his lips at Ethan’s flushed face and his utter inability to stop his own noises at this point.  
  
“Is Tyler doing a good job sweetheart?” Ethan gives a pathetic whine and a nod of a response, Tyler giving a breathy chuckle. Tyler moves on hand down, wrapping around Ethan’s cock and pumping in tune to his thrusts. Ethan digs his nails into the fabric of Mark’s pants and lets out a whine.

 

“T-Tyler” Ethan says in a pathetic squeak.

 

“So soon?” Mark teases, thumbs gently rubbing against Ethan’s heated cheeks. And Ethan’s gone, arms giving out beneath him and letting out a moan just barely short of a shout, he releases, entire body shaking, slurs of swears leaving him. Tyler slows significantly, pulling himself out and gently guiding Ethan to lay on his back as he slowly pumped Ethan’s cock until the younger male grew too sensitive.

 

“I think he did a good job.” Tyler praises, patting Ethan’s hip and grabbing both of Ethan’s legs.

 

Mark hums in agreement and watches as Tyler pulls Ethan closer, uses one arm to keep Ethan’s thighs together firmly as the other is covering his dick in lube once again. Tyler presses his cock between Ethan’s thighs and lets out a groan, tightening his grip on the smaller male’s legs and slowly building up a pace once again. Ethan pants softly beneath him, still attempting to fully come down from his high. He looks over at Mark and reaches forwards, unbuckling mark’s belt and tugging at the button and zipper of his jeans. Mark gets the hint and sits up for a second to kick his pants off

 

Ethan waits patiently, as Mark settles back down next to him. Ethan leans over, careful to not disturb Tyler’s work, and takes Mark’s cock into his mouth. Mark gives a thankful groan, fingers combing through Ethan’s hair as the youngest male bobs fervently on his cock. Tyler’s finally met his end, falling apart with a deep groan and his nails digging into Ethan’s thighs. Ethan gives a moan of approval as Tyler’s cum hits his stomach, and Mark gasps at the vibration. Tyler heaves a sigh, gently setting Ethan’s legs down and kicking his pants and boxers off, pulling his shirt up and off, and laying out on the bed next to the two males.

 

It doesn’t take long, the complete neglect of Mark’s own cock leaving him coming apart desperately early, nudging Ethan off so the last few strings of cum paint the smaller male’s cheek and chin. Ethan licks his lips and gives a satisfied sigh, giving a hum of content as mark leans down to press a kiss to his forehead. Now, he’s certainly glad Mark encouraged them to go through with this.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
